


The Flame of Rebellion

by MortisBane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rebel AU, takes place before Batonn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortisBane/pseuds/MortisBane
Summary: He would follow Eli to the ends of the galaxy, and if the end of their galaxy was amidst the ranks of rebels, then so be it.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 40
Kudos: 100





	The Flame of Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> This is either the first chapter of a continuing fic or a one shot, really depends on what everyone thinks of this fic and if you would want more or like it ending where it does. Please let me know your thoughts after reading <3

This wasn’t how things were supposed to happen. His mission was to study the Empire and either learn if it would be useful to the Ascendancy or learn its weaknesses should it be a possible threat, but when given the chance to join its ranks, he saw a better chance. He could change the Empire into the ally his people needed, becoming a leading factor in the government as a whole and turn its military power on the threats lurking in the darkness of the Unknown Regions.

That’s not how it turned out. The Empire proved to be too blood thirsty, too ruthless, too cruel, it would amount to nothing but a future enemy for the Chiss. But he stayed, his stubbornness getting the best of him, he had set out to do something and he had to try until he succeeded.

In the end, it was Eli, pure, innocent, intelligent Eli that got through his Chiss nature, and showed him that he was falling down into the black hole the Empire had become. And Eli, acting as his life line, saved him before he reached the event horizon.

Fine, then his mission was a failure, he couldn’t change the Empire to serve his needs, all he could do was return to his people, pride wounded, and tell them of the Empire’s weaknesses in case they turned their sights towards the Unknown Regions. But he hadn’t done that. Instead, he followed Eli, leaving in the midst of a mission with not much more than a message for Karyn Faro, off away, turning into official defectors.

Even after they’d made it out of the clutches of the Empire, he continued to follow Eli, not sure exactly what he was doing, no plan in place to follow, only Eli and his reassuring smile as he lead Thrawn by the hand across space. It was liberating, for the first time, he wasn’t obsessing over plans, tactics, leading. For once, he was led, and he felt secure that he could follow Eli to the ends of the galaxy and they’d be fine. He knew where they were going, but he didn’t dwell his thoughts on that, never even questioned, he trusted Eli, trusted that determined look in his eyes, the warm smile on his lips, the soft hand that cradled his face. He’d committed treason against the Empire by leaving them, and now he was committing treason against the Ascendancy by following Eli, only he no longer cared.

They left their ship quickly after taking it from the Empire, and using the modest amount of credits they’d accumulated working for them to buy a new one. Then taking that to one of the many far out worlds of the galaxy, one Thrawn knew well, one he didn’t think was their best option, but watching Eli march ahead, a confident tread in his step, he couldn’t possibly disagree.

Lothal, a world so often under careful Imperial eye, with a Rebel presence that had been the ire of any Imperial official. Home to Governor Pryce, who so rarely was here to deal with the Rebels who threatened her world, Agent Kallus, an ISB agent who often failed at the hands of the youngest of these Rebels. Even Lord Vader hadn’t been able to crush the Jedi among them, having to turn tail himself before accomplishing his mission.

Phoenix Squadron, a name infamous in this region of space, he’d heard it many times, and gone out of his way to research them during their time in the Empire, with Pryce coming to him demanding favors in exchange for favors, he assumed it was only a matter of time before she came asking him to take out the Rebels that no one else could. And now here he was, seeking this group out, not to destroy them, but to join them. Eli had rattled off all the details on how he found his intel, who he knew to speak to, and how best to avoid Imperial patrols, and he had listened and remembered every piece, but at this point, it didn’t matter to him. Eli could lead them to salvation or damnation, and Thrawn would follow him blindly all the way.

Moving about in the day was easy, with the crowd of diverse people, but as night fell, it became harder to be unseen by the Stormtroopers that seemed to be at every corner. He was certain that the Phoenix Squadron could not possibly be on Lothal anymore, they were driven out and all this heightened security only meant they’d stay away to build their forces together out beyond the Empire’s prying eye. It was a shame, a waste of resources on the Empire’s part when the best method would be to draw them back in or begin scouring the region for signs of them.

In sight of the public eye Thrawn had to wear his cloak and green tinted glasses. Being an unknown alien would cause a stir among the people, and, as the only Chiss in all of the Empire, he was far too recognizable. Eli got away with a simple hooded cloak he would swap between putting up and down. Thrawn liked it down, to see the light stubble that began growing on the Human’s chin, and how his soft hair curled at the ends as it grew longer, and of course that fire in his eyes, the light of a man on a mission who wouldn’t stop until he fulfilled it. Thrawn wondered when it was his light, his fire, had begun to die down, or if it was ever there to begin with. His only mission now was to follow Eli and do everything in his power to keep him safe. And every time he felt his own persistence wain, when he would remember the people whom were meant to count on him back in the Unknown Regions, Eli would relight his fire, with the press of hot lips to his own, he would remember why he was doing this, whenever Eli stoked the flames of his heart, Thrawn knew without a doubt that this is what he was supposed to be doing. The Humans would call this love, but the Chiss had a more powerful word, meant to signify eternal bond, commitment, and unionizing of souls,  _ Ch’acah _ . That is what he felt for Eli, he was bound to the man until the very end.

Eventually they found who they had been searching for, Jho, an Ithorian bar runner seemingly loved by the locals, and according to Eli, an ally to the Rebels of Lothal. The sun had long since gone down, and unfortunately the bar had become very populated by the time they arrived, all the nearby laborers enjoying their after hours with burning drinks. The bar surrounding the Ithorian was filled so Thrawn and Eli migrated to a secluded corner, trying to look as natural as any of the patrons there. Eli went up and bought the pair drinks, something to sip slowly through the night as to not rouse suspicion.

Ignoring their circumstances, of being on the run, hunted men trying to join a war that was just waiting to break on the horizon, Thrawn could enjoy this moment. Sitting across from Eli, drink to warm his insides, Eli’s smile, his leg that would knock against his every so often. It felt so mundane, domestic, and something in him craved that. Wishing he could hold onto this moment, relive it everyday. But Eli’s eyes that would shift over to the bar every few minutes reminded him of where they were and what they were doing, and the feeling would dampen.

It was some time before there was even a noticeable diminish in the people in the bar. The highlight hour of this establishment had many people coming and going, making sure the place was always filled. Eli’s eyes had begun to droop, the skin under his eyes having gone darker with lack of sleep the past few days. Thrawn instructed Eli to rest his head, promising to wake him when the bar was empty, and the Human thankfully did as asked. Within a few minutes, he was asleep. Face relaxed, mouth parted in quiet snores, resting on his folded arms. Thrawn ran his fingers over the soft hair on his forehead, smiling softly, feeling the flame in his heart burn brighter once more.

The hours dragged on, Thrawn had long since finished his drink, and had taken to slowly sipping at the rest of Eli’s. Chiss alcohol was much stronger than anything he’s found on this side of the galaxy, and he couldn’t even feel a buzz from the two now he’s had. Which was fine, he needed to be fully alert and in complete control should the need to fight arise. The number of people sitting at the bar had gone down, there were now plenty of spaces to take up seats there, but there were still too many, too many ears, too many eyes. So he stayed put, watching Eli sleep and lasily tracing the outline of his face.

“Need another?” Thrawn looked up from Eli to see none other than Joh standing before their table, his large hand motioning to the two empty glasses sitting before Thrawn. For a moment, he felt his fight or flight kick in, leaning much closer to fight, this was the first time either of them had been approached. Even when they would talk to others, Eli did all the talking, his Wild Space accent more acceptable in this region of space than Thrawn’s crisp Imperial one. He couldn’t use that voice here, it would label him as a core worlder, and being an alien, like he was, would rouse suspicion as to why he had that accent in the first place, and he couldn’t rely on being mistaken for a Pantoran.

“No thank you.” He spoke softly, consciously trying to fall back into what his original accent had been upon coming to this side of the galaxy. After years of training his voice and perfecting the accent, he found it difficult to return to it, but he managed. Joh nodded slowly.

“When were you and your friend going to ask for my help?”

Thrawn tightened his jaw. He knew, Joh knew they weren’t just patrons, and if he knew, who else knew? How long had they known? Was the Empire on their way to collect them now? His hand shifted, moving closer to his hip, where his blaster was strapped against his thigh but Joh raised his hands to stop him.

“Calm down, you are in friendly company.” He spoke softly, leaning over to grab the two glasses, as if that was all he came to do. “I noticed your friend eyeing me, and that the two of you seemed to be waiting. Am I right, you need me?” Thrawn swallowed slowly, he wanted to wake Eli, the man deserved to be conscious should they need to make a run for it, as well as be a part of whatever negotiations might be necessary. But that would come off as suspicious.

“Yes.” Thrawn answered, looking at the sleeping Human before him.

“I’ll bring you another one of these, I close up in a little over an hour from now, we can talk then.” Thrawn nodded and waited silently as Joh left and returned, placing a fresh glass before him. The Ithorian didn’t ask for any coin for the additional drink. Thrawn placed one on the table regardless.

The next hour passed in silence, Thrawn checking the time every so often and keeping his eyes on Eli. He looked so much more peaceful when he slept, like there were no problems in the galaxy, he wished that one day, maybe Eli could always look so peaceful. He tucked the hair framing his face behind his ear, smiling softly at him. He leaned over, planting a small kiss to his forehead and went back to watching the clock. Eli would make all of this worth it in the end, he believed that.

As the hour came to a close Thrawn finally roused his companion. Gently with a shake to his shoulder and soft whispers. Eli blinked awake, squinting at the light, glaring as if it personally offended him. When his eyes focused on Thrawn, he smiled warmly, reaching out a hand to grab at his. He looked around the bar, the realization of what they were doing here making his face fall. There were only two people sitting at the bar now, and Eli tightened his hold on Thrawn’s hand. He quickly explained the exchange he had with Joh and Eli relaxed again.

“He’s helped out these Rebels in the past, lots of the locals talk about him, and a few whispered the stories in passing.” Eli said, taking what was left of Thrawn’s additional drink and downing it. Thrawn knew this of course, but he only nodded.

“He will help us get to them.” Thrawn agreed, the first time he’s openly acknowledged their goal to Eli, and the Human noticed. His hand tightened again and a hesitant smile broke across his lips.

“You’re worried someone else has noticed us like Joh has.” Eli was always showing Thrawn how far he’s come in his observation and deduction skills, it always made his pride for the other man glow brighter.

“I do.” He confirmed. “It is not unreasonable that less friendly eyes have picked up on our presence.”

“Not here.” Eli shook his head. “Places like this, there’s only ever friendly eyes. Like on Lysatra, there’s lots of bars, but only one that everyone who went there was trustworthy. It’s that sort of reputation that keeps them in business, even when they give out too many free drinks, or close down early to walk someone home safely.” Eli had a far off look in his eyes, the kind he always got when thinking of home, and it pulled at Thrawn’s heart. He might not ever return home now, not after the suicide mission they are about to take up.

Joh announced the final call for drinks, a few of the stragglers coming up to purchase their final drinks, many others calling it and leaving. Eli and Thrawn stayed where they were, staring at each other's hands. This was it then, in the coming minutes, they will take their next step to full betrayal of the Empire, joining arms against its largest enemy. Him and Eli against the galaxy. While it had a nice ring to it, he wished Eli wasn’t embarking on this dangerous task. But it was his belief, ever since the Wookie slave incident, Eli was determined to do something, that fire had been lit on that day, and it had yet to even die down.

Eli turned his eyes on Thrawn, he could see that fire, that determination, his flame, but it was directed at him, all on Thrawn. He smiled, that upturn of his lips touching him deep into his chest. Thrawn was a part of his plans, of his desires for the galaxy, amid the licking flames of his passion, Thrawn was right there alongside him in his heart. That, that truly was why he was here, why he’d chosen to follow Eli, to take up this new mission. All for this one man.

“Eli.” Thrawn whispered, taking the man’s hands into his own.

“Yes?” Eli answered, eyes never leaving Thrawn’s own. He wished to cast away the glasses he wore, the barrier that separated them, but he dare not do that here.

“Ch’ah ch’acah vah.” He breathed in Cheunh. Eli gave him a puzzled look. “I love you.” He translated in a rushed whisper. Eli’s hands flinched in Thrawn’s hold, a gasp catching in his throat.

Despite all the shared kisses, the wandering hands in the dark, the quiet moments in each other’s arms, neither of them had said these words as of yet. Be it because they felt so obvious they didn’t need a voice, or the fear of this truth being spoken kept them silent, it didn’t matter now. Because he loved Eli, and he’d scream it to the entire galaxy until the end of time if that’s what it took for him to hear those words back. The shock dissipated on Eli’s face, being replaced by a smile, his eyes swimming.

“I love you Thrawn.” He said back. “Ch’ah ch’acah vah.” He tried to repeat Thrawn’s earlier words, stumbling over the pronunciation and his own tongue, but Thrawn knew exactly what he was doing. He spared no more words, drawing Eli in close and kissing him with all his might. They could die tonight, tomorrow, ten years from now, none of that mattered, because he had Eli’s heart and soul, and whatever afterlife awaited them, he knew Eli would be alongside him there too.

They parted, Thrawn refusing to let him go, resting his forehead against Eli’s. They stayed like that, eyes closed, sharing breaths. If they lived to see the end of this, Thrawn was going to marry him, because a life without Eli at his side didn’t sound like a life at all to him. Eli leaned back in to capture his lips and Thrawn let him, feeling those warm lips, capable of eliciting so many feelings deep in his heart, with words and without.

He heard someone approach their table, Joh by the sound of the footsteps, and he pulled away, Eli looking temporarily distressed at the loss of contact, but schooled his features better by the time Joh made it to them. It was clear he had seen them kiss, but he said nothing, which Thrawn was grateful for. He took Thrawn’s now empty glass, and he saw the final bar patron leave behind him.

“You two are all over the holonet.” Joh said, making Eli flinch and look away. “A brown skinned Human with a blue skinned alien, I take it you have red eyes behind those glasses?” Thrawn didn’t answer him, refusing to submit to the questioning, he still wasn’t positive he could trust this Ithorian.

“Yes.” Eli spoke up, who apparently did trust him. “We need to get in contact with the Rebels of Phoenix Squadron. I’m sure you’ve heard we’ve defected, we want to join them.” Thrawn gripped Eli’s hand tightly, ready to haul them up and make for the door any second. Eli rested a second hand on top of his, reassuringly.

“I figured that’s what you wanted.” Joh sighed, the action coming through the translator box. He looked to the door and the now empty bar. “Head into the back, I’m gonna lock up and I’ll see if I can contact them.” Eli passed on his thanks and Joh left to lock the doors. They stood up, Eli never releasing Thrawn’s hand, and heading into the back room. Yet again, he was following Eli, lead along by his hand.

When Joh came back, Eli gave him as much information that he needed, as if to convince the Ithorian, Thrawn was certain that he was already convinced however. In the end, Joh set up his encrypted transmitter and the call was made. Surprisingly, their call was answered, though no image displayed, they heard voices coming through on the other end.

“Old Joh!” The voice of a young man, who had to be the young Jedi Ezra Bridger, came over the speaker, and the Ithorian’s shoulders relaxed.

“What’s going on Joh?” A woman spoke up, Sabine Wren, or maybe Hera Syndulla?

“I have two,” he looked to Thrawn and Eli, “special guests that are looking for you. Saying they want to join the cause.” There was a pause on the other end.

“These ‘special guests’ wouldn’t happen to be the two pasted all across the holonet would they?” A new female voice asked this one older than the other, Hera Syndulla then.

“They might be.” He nodded gravely.

“There on Lothal?” Ezra jumped back in. Joh nodded again.

“How’s security at the moment?” Hera asked.

“Worse. The governor is getting desperate, patrols have increased and there’s threats of curfews.”

“That complicates things.” They went silent again, no doubt debating what to so out of range of the recorder.

“We can get off world.” Eli spoke up, leaving Thrawn’s side and going to stand beside Joh. Thrawn followed a few steps, but didn’t make it into the shot. “We have a ship, we can get back off world and meet at your base, or somewhere else.”

“You’re the Human, Vanto.” The first woman’s voice came back, Sabine.

“I am, me and my companion want to join the fight, the Empire, it’s corrupt, evil, power hungry. We want to do our part!”

“And where is your companion? The one who helped return Wookie slaves to the Empire?” Eli flinched at her words and looked to Thrawn. He was not naive enough to think he’d be welcomed among Rebels with open arms, not after the years of aiding the Imperial machine. He came closer, standing beside Eli, hands clasped behind his back, head held high.

“He sure looks Imperial.” Ezra scoffed.

“How do we know you’re not just looking for us because you’re under cover? This could all just be a set up.” Sabine called, her voice turning dark. Thrawn clenched his hands behind his back. An outcast in the Ascendancy, an outcast in the Empire, and a distrusted outcast among Rebels. Perhaps there was truly nowhere he belonged in this grand galaxy. But Eli stepped closer to him, shoulder to shoulder, holding his own hands behind his back, and then, with their hands obscured, he took Thrawn’s. Reminding him of the one place he did truly belong, with Eli. Using his other hand, he removed his glasses, tossing them aside to show of his glowing red eyes. Then lowering his hood, he laid himself bare before the Rebels, leaving no doubt as to his identity.

“I have no love, nor loyalty towards the Empire, or its Emperor. I want only to protect the galaxy, I thought the Empire was the way to do it. I was wrong, I hope instead to take down the Empire, stop its reign of terror and turn my sights on larger threats lurking in the Unknown Regions, and I want to believe the Rebels are my way of doing this. Am I wrong yet again?” The silence persisted longer this time, he did not back down, standing firm, with Eli’s reassurance at his back and his support at his side.

“Alright.” Hera answered. “We’ll send coordinates, an asteroid field not far from Lothal, meet us there and we’ll see if you’re Rebellion material.” He felt Eli stiffen beside him, and his head tilt up slightly higher in hope.

“Thank you.” He said, giving the recorder a bow, Eli belatedly doing the same with a quick mumble of his own thanks.

“Don’t thank us yet, you still gotta prove you’re worth it.” Sabine laughed and the holorecorder powered down, the screen displaying the last transmission pack, the coordinates promised. Their hope.

“You’re sure you can make it off world?” Joh spoke up behind them, jostling Thrawn and Eli from staring at the coordinates.

“We made it on world, our ship is running clean codes, we come off just as a supply ship.” Eli answered, turning to face the Ithorian. “Thank you so much for your help.”

“Anything for the Rebellion. Now you should get out of here before the Empire starts poking around for you, I’ll put this on a data card and you can be on your way.” Eli nodded and turned to Thrawn, giving him a wide grin. Eli handed over his datapad, instructing to just have the coordinates transferred over there, and they were ushered off.

“Good luck you two.” Joh spoke softly from the doorway after they’re walked out.

“Thank you.” Eli responded.

“Many thanks.” Thrawn answered himself, bowing respectfully to him.

“You sure like to do that. Alright, now get out of here.” They nodded and Joh closed the door. He straightened to his full height, and turned to head back towards the direction of their ship, when suddenly Eli grabbed his arm. The Human giggled, pulling Thrawn by his arm and swinging him around. He went with the action, watching Eli, the man was grinning and laughing, his face taking on a youthful look that was warming Thrawn’s heart.

“We’re doing it Thrawn, we’re really doing it!” He pulled the Chiss back in, most of the movement Thrawn having to comply with. They were chest to chest, Eli wrapping his arms around his neck. Thrawn used his own hands to steady Eli by the waist.

“We are closer yes.” He agreed. Eli leaned forward, resting his head on Thrawn’s shoulder, relaxing in the Chiss’ arms.

“Stars, this must be what a bride feels like, a new life about to begin.” Thrawn’s arms stiffened, looking down at him. A bride, if Eli wanted to know the life of a fiance, then he damn well will be the one to give that to him. Wordlessly, he cupped Eli cheek with one of his hands, tilting his head up and locking their lips together. Eli relaxed, letting out a long contented sigh through his nose and kissed back gladly.

“Hey, you two!” A stern voice modulated through a helmet came from their side, and Thrawn’s entire body tensed. He knew that kind of voice, the authority in it, the modulation. They separated and turned to face what Thrawn already knew would be a Stormtrooper. There was only one thankfully, but Thrawn averted his gaze, trying to show as little of his face to the man.

“What’s the problem?” Eli asked. “S-Sir!” He added belatedly.

“The Empire is instilling a new curfew, get out of here now.” He barked and Eli flinched out of Thrawn’s arms.

“Y-Yes, of course, sorry!” He grabbed Thrawn’s hand, and took a few steps away.

“Wait.” The trooper called again, and Eli’s grip on Thrawn’s hand tightened.

“Yes?” He turned halfway to look at the now approaching trooper.

“Let me see your identification.”

Eli’s entire body went rigid beside him, no doubt looking like an animal caught in the path of a speeder bike. Thrawn didn’t hesitate, making sure his hold on Eli’s hand was secure, he bolted. Charging down the street and taking a sharp left down an alleyway, he moved through the winding paths between the buildings, comparing his turns to the map he’s made in his mind that took them from their ship to Joh’s bar. The trooper was shouting behind them, and Thrawn could hear him calling in for back up.

He kept his mind focused on three things, Eli’s hand in his, the sound of their footsteps on the ground, and where their ship was. He turned left, right, right, left, and right once more when the sound of three footsteps had become only their two. They’d lost the trooper, but now all the others around them will be alerted to their presence.

They didn’t stop running until the ship platform came into view. They could see their ship, as well as five idly patrolling Stormtroopers. Eli hissed out a curse and Thrawn had to agree with him. He pressed them against the wall of the nearest building and crouched behind a crate. The troopers didn’t seem to be guarding their ship in particular, but rather the entire platform. They needed to get on board their shuttle, no doubt they’d be found over the course of the night if they tried laying low in the streets. But if they’re seen slipping on board then their ship will be marked and getting off world will be all the more difficult.

“Eli.” He whispered, pulling out his blaster and turning to the Human.

“Yes?” The Human answered, mimicking Thrawn’s actions. He looked over his shoulder to the ships then back to Eli.

“I’m going to create a distraction, when I draw away the troopers, slip aboard the shuttle. Set your weapon for stun, avoid shooting unless it is absolutely necessary.” The Human nodded slowly, cradling his blaster gently in his hands.

“What about you?” He looked worried, wide brown eyes staring right into his own red ones. Eli always worried about him, even when he had learnt that Thrawn could pull himself out of almost any situation, that worry never quite went away, and since leaving the Empire it seems to only have gotten more persistent.

“I will be fine, once they’re away I will make my way back to you.”

“Alright,” he nodded, “I’m ready.”

He stood, Eli taking his place against the crate, and he back tracked through the streets, moving slowly and keeping his ears open for the sound of marching boots. Moving around houses he moved several streets over. He found vantage on the opposite side of the ship platform, the troopers still patrolling around, some standing about lasily. In this alley there were some trash bins where a lothcat was scavenging, the lid making a light clinking sound as the feline knocked it around with its tail. Perfect.

“Apologies.” He spoke to the cat who was paying him no mind. Reeling back, he kicked the can, the metal cylinder knocking into the wall and falling to the ground with a bounce. The cat hissed as it went down, not even bothering to give Thrawn a swipe as it took off down the alley, farther from the platform, knocking down more cans as it ran. Just to be sure he was noticed, he fired off his stun blast once to dissipate weakly into the wall and ran back the way he had come.

He was glad to find his previous cover now vacated, the platform abandoned, and the ramp to Eli and his shuttle down. He scanned the platform once over and made a bolt for the ramp, checking over his shoulder every so often to make sure he wasn’t spotted. On board he sealed the ramp behind him and waited, stretching out his hearing to listen for any commotion outside, but he was met with silence and relaxed. Eli leaned out of the cockpit silently, Thrawn only catching the movement from the corner of his eye. The Human smiled nervously and crept closer to him.

“They haven’t come running back shouting, so I think you gave them the slip.” He whispered, leaning against his side. “Guess that was our first taste of Rebel life.” He chuckled, and Thrawn didn’t find it quite as humorous. They already were living the life of Rebels, being wanted, hunted, having to be wary of every place they went. This was nothing new.

“We will stay here for the night.” Thrawn spoke just as softly.

“Head out with the morning crowd?” Thrawn nodded. Eli’s hand snaked out, trailing down Thrawn’s arm, taking his hand in his own.

“You have become rather open with your touches.” He noted aloud, looking down to where Eli’s cheek rested on his shoulder.

“Well, since we’re already wanted for defection, I guess I just don’t care who sees anymore. I can finally just act how I want to, unless you don’t like this.” His body tensed and he shifted away slightly, his insecurities rearing their ugly head once again. Thrawn smiled, wanting to laugh. He could not fathom ever not wanting Eli’s touch, his warm gaze, his love. He used his free arm, grabbing Eli’s shoulder and pulling him around and into his chest.

“I like this very much.” Slowly, Eli relaxed against him and he brought both his hands around to embrace him back. They stayed like that, holding each other in silence, Thrawn feeling Eli’s heartbeat against his chest, almost as if their hearts could beat together as one.

“I can’t wait to make a difference.” Eli whispered, voice soft, as if he feared speaking his wish aloud. “To start helping people, make up for the hurt the Empire has caused.”

“You will make an excellent Rebel, Eli.” Thrawn spoke, placing a kiss to the crown of his head.

“And you?” He tilted his head up to meet the Chiss’ eyes.

“I never was good at doing as I was told.” A laugh bubbled up from Eli’s chest and Thrawn found himself joining him, the warm sound like honey for his ears.

“I love you.” Eli laughed, reaching up to hold Thrawn’s head in his hands, staring up like he were all the light in the galaxy. If only Eli realized that he was his Sun. Their lips met before Thrawn could answer, but Eli didn’t need to hear it, he already knew.

The night together turned to one of warm hands and heated breaths.

Thankfully, come morning, there was no suspicion around the platform, and the two slipped easily into the out flowing traffic and were on their way. Eli flew the ship and held Thrawn’s hand the whole way to the sent coordinates. He knew that life among Rebels would be a strenuous one, temporary bases, running to and from imminent death, and taking down a force with far more power than they had at their disposal. There would be hardships, there would be loss, and there would be pain. So Thrawn closed his eyes, remembering the feeling of Eli’s hand in his own, something to think back on when there were no more chances to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or a message on Tumblr telling me if you'd like me to continue or if you think it's fine as a one shot, I'd really apreciate it! <3
> 
> Stay Wizard  
~[Mortis](https://mortisbane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
